Lizzie McGuire ForeverE1Welcome to the high school
by Fefe345
Summary: Lizzie and her friends begin the High School, on the first day of classes begin the confusion, Kate  friend is Lizzie,Clairebecomes your enemy and others, then there is the evidence for the cheerleaders, and now? Read and review please! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, this is the first episode of Lizzie McGuire Forever, I hope you enjoy and have fun too with the show, claims to Boris, he is always reading my fanfics and is helping me with the spelling, thanks! This episode is called "Welcome to the High School, " in fanfics all the episodes are named like this " Lizzie McGuire Forever -E (episode number) - (name of the episode)! Any questions ask, I stop talking and just start fanfic , finally, have fun!

Morning came at around McGuire, began this morning classes Lizzie, Isabella and Matt, Lizzie now rises early and gets dressed, along with Isabella, and comes to breakfast, singing, all smiles:

- I'm going to high school, I'm going to High School! - Lizzie sings

- Do not get tired of singing this song, your real bummer? - Matt says

- No, and I do not care about the opnion of brats phony, it will not ruin my day Matt! - Lizzie Says

- Come to school on the school bus? - asks Isabella

- Yes, you'll get the bus stop near my home! - Jo says

- You should walk fast, it will not be late! - Sam says

- Ok! - Lizzie says

Then the two eat fast, get their backpacks and go to the point where they meet with Kate and Miranda, who has become friends again:

- Hello girls! - Lizzie says

- Hi! - Represent the two

- And then? Ready for the first day of class in High School? - asks Isabella

- More or less! - Replacing them

- We have entrusted one way or another! - Lizzie says

- And the boys? - asks Isabella

- We walk! - Kate Responds

Then they enter the bus and go to school, arriving there, they find the boys at the door, where they greet:

- Hello boys! - they say

- Hello girls! - Represent the three

- Are you? - Paolo asks, pointing to Miranda

- Miranda Sanchez, you should be Paolo, is not it?

- Yeah, nice!

- Nice!

- Let's get personal? - asks Gordo

- Come on!

Then they come in and be surprised by the school:

- Hmm, what size is the aisles are not very different from the Preparatory! - Lizzie says

- is yes, but the theater, gardens and music room are different! - Gordo says

- And the party saloon? and the court? - Kate Question

- The party saloon is not too big nor small, and medium in size, and the court is only a little of the preparatory hand not too much! - Gordo says

Then they walk the halls a bit, and each one puts things in your closet until halfway, they find Claire walking along with some girls, she soon sees Kate with the others, comes by and says:  
- Kate? What makes walking around with these losers? - Claire asks  
- are not failures, they are my friends! - Kate responds  
Then you hear a voice with an Italian accent:  
- How is it? Failed? - Isabella question that comes and stands next to Kate  
Claire then are surprised with the likeness of her and Lizzie and asks:  
- Who is she?  
- This is Isabella, an Italian pop star similar to Lizzie, she was our friend! - Kate responds  
- Wow, but to a tribe of losers, because an identical girl Lizzie, as she surely is missed! - Claire says  
- How is it? - Isabella question already irritated  
- that's right! - Claire says  
- Repeat! - Isabella says  
- FAILED! - Claire says  
- Look here his phony Smarty-pants, you think you are?  
- A powerful, something that you never will!  
- You know what, you did not like anything, its disgusting!  
- Well, I also did not go with your guy, empathize!  
- Dislike!

- Wow, who's this kitty? - Claire asks looking at Paolo

- This is Paolo, Isabella's boyfriend, best friend Gordo, alsoItalian! - Kate says

- Wow, so beautiful, also no way to be nice, too bad it is surely also a loser! - Claire says with mock

- How is it? - Paolo question

- That's right, the tribe of losers! - Claire says

- Enough Claire, do not allow you to talk more so of my friends! says Kate already nervous


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading Boris! Enjoy!

- Kate defending the failed, perhaps because it has become one of them, KATE IS ONE FAILED! - Claire says in a tone of mockery

- Do not know how one day I was your friend, girl dislike! - Kate says

- Loser, do not need you for anything!

- Not me, and I see he got a bunch of snakes to walk behind you is not it? Well typical of yourself!

Then we hear the announcement at a school speakers, the announcer says that the test for cheerleader is the next day, where the MT will be chosen leaders and even the boss of them! Then Claire says:

- will be chosen to chief of cheerleader, this is already mine!

- at and what we shall see my face! - Kate says

- So you think will win?

- Do not just think how I will win!

- s what we will see, just right!

- flies snake!

So Claire goes away along with some girls and Kate says:

- Can you believe it?

- Wow, that little girl more unbearable! - Isabella says

- Get used to it! - Miranda Says

- This is typical of Claire! - Lizzie says

- But it is too unbearable even! - says Paolo

- You'll have to get used to my friend, this school is what more the popular body will have stepping on everyone! - Gordo says

- From'd notice! - says Paolo

- Staff, auditions for cheerleaders is tomorrow, I'll sign up, think I have a chance? - Kate Question

- Of course, you were leading virtually his whole life, now is not that this will give you down! - Lizzie says

- Thank you! - Kate responds

Then they will introduce the new teacher of the class:

- Miss Ungermayer-Professor of History, School Director and will be part of the council and class.

- Miss Stebel - Now is the high school, will teach English and mathematics

- Escobar - this is also in high school now, will lecture theater, music.

- Kelly - is also in high school now, will the physical education class

- Dig - also in high school, will dance class and geography

- Pettus - will science class, physics and chemistry

At break time, all sit together:

- Professor Escobar will teach for us again! - Miranda says

- And has not stopped shake that blessed blue scarf! - Gordo says

- FALHED! - Claire says it passes around

- Girl unbearable! - Miranda says


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, here we are a chapter, hey, thank you Boris for reading, really! And thanks to others!

- Want to know ... this girl has ruined my patience, that Smarty-pants will see only one thing, Kate, where is Claire's closet? - asks Isabella

- Beside the Camille (Claire's best friend, also popular), Why? - Kate responds

- Great, this girl will not be disappointed, Excuse me! - Isabella says getting up from the table

- Love, what you gonna do? - Paolo question

- Wait and see! - she says, and walks away

Isabella then goes into the closet Claire realizes that he is open, grabs the bottle of her fragrance, without anyone noticing, and put some liquid into it, closes the closet and goes away without anyone noticing!

A few minutes before the music class, Claire is a bit of fragrance, Isabella came by with Lizzie whispered to she:

- If I were she would not wear that fragrance!

- Why?

- You will already know!

In music class:

- For our first music class, I want to Show what you know it! - says Escobar

- How well a teacher? - asks Gordo

- We have thousands of appliances and musical instruments here, who know how to play anything, it will show, who does not know how to play anything can sing! - he replied

- And who know neither? - Ethan question

- how so? we can all sing! - responds escobar

- I will not sing at all! - says Paolo

- Why? - asks the teacher

- Good, I prefer not to comment! - says Paolo

- But he can play something at least? - asks Escobar

- I know, a little drums, I'm no beast, but I can play! - he replies

- Great, better than nothing! - answers

- Will start the inventions of the teacher! - Miranda says

- I'll get one at a time, just go down the list! Well ... Lizzie McGuire?

- Yes?

- Say - I can play any instrument, it is good to sing ... what are your skills in music?

- Well, I play a little electric guitar and singing! But I'm not very good, as I can tell you! - she says

- All right, nobody here has to be professionals!

- Unlike Isabella, even being a professional singer, I'm sure this is the girl that there is more out of tune! - says Claire kidding

- What sets did you say? - asks Isabella

- tuneless and Failed!

- Soon we will see who is Failed! - Isabella says wryly

- Get a grip girl! - Claire says

_**Isabella thought:**_

- Oh, oh, she do not know what to expect!

- Hey, Hey girls, stop it! - said Escobar

- Are you ready? - Lizzie question

- Can Lizzie!

So Lizzie play a little guitar and sings beautifully, everyone applauds, then the teacher calls escobar Claire:

- Claire's your turn!

- Great, I'll show you how to sing for real! - she says

So when she takes the microphone to start singing, it begins to itch all over, without stop, it itched so much that looked like a monkey are concave without stopping, the whole room started laughing, and Isabella whispers to his friends:

- I told her she would see who would be Failed! - she says with a laugh

- Now what was that you again? - Ethan question

- I'll tell you, hey, Gordo, film everything, so we can see that when we want!

- I'm doing it! - responds Gordo

And Claire continues scratching non-stop until she breaks the heel and ends up falling amid the laughter of all!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are, another chapter, I hope you are enjoying it, especially Boris, I hope to get more readers, thanks for reading, enjoy!

So Claire gets up, and when you see everyone laughing at her, says:

- Idiots, failed!

And it will run away!

After the music class in the hallway of the college:

- Isabella, how did you do that? - Lizzie question

- It was easy, Kate, remember I asked you what was the closet of Claire? - Isabella says

- I remember, of course! - she responds

- So when I got near the closet of Claire, she closet was open, what was much easier, it was just get the bottle of fragrance of her, and put a bit of a liquid that itches, there was only close the bottle and put back in the closet, did the rest herself, has the scent and spent the whole shame!

- Wow, that's brilliant! - Miranda says

- Today I'll play that same video on the website of the college! - said Gordo

- It will be total mockery bro! - Ethan says

Everyone giggled

- Tomorrow is the day of the race to cheer, you'll be there cheering for me? - Kate Question

- Sure! - Lizzie said

- I would lose it for anything! - Isabella says

The night after the dinner at the home of McGuire:

- Tomorrow is the day of the race to cheer in college, I'm rooting for Kate! - Isabella says

- Me too! - Lizzie says

So Matt put the camera in the face of Lizzie to shoot it:

- Take it from me Matt! - she says nervously

- I can not, I want to focus better! - Matt says

Then she grabs the camera from his hand, takes the tape and play in the salad bowl full of water:

- Hey, why did you do that? - he asks

- This will from now on, every time you put that camera in my face, play the tape in the water content? - she asks ironically

He closes his face

- Lizzie my salad! - Jo says

- Tell that to your son!

- Is possible who can eat in peace?

- Guilt of Matt! - Lizzie yells

- Guilt of Lizzie! - Matt yells back

- I'm going to my room, get up early tomorrow! - Lizzie says

The next day, it's time to taste the cheerleaders, Lizzie, Isabella, Miranda, Gordo, Paolo and Ethan, are in arquibanda the first to be called is Claire, who is well in her presentation, she makes a lot of acrobatics is hard And interresantes then Kate comes with an enormous challenge to overcome Claire with her excellent presentation, Kate also presented beautifully, after the entrance of the dance class:  
- Which is it? You were great! - Isabella says  
- Really? - she asks  
- Sure! This post is already yours! - Lizzie says  
So Claire goes through them and says:  
- Are you Kate, this post is already mine! Ta in the bag! - says she snob  
- Do not call her beautiful, it's an idiot! - Ethan says  
- Thank you!  
Then they enter, and then the teacher explains:  
- The work that I will ask you to be double, each one of you had fallen into the arms of another when you give the signal drop and the other holds, then I'll explain how you Faram dances ok? To begin, you yourself to trust your partner, and not to give confusion, I will choose the same pair!

- Lizzie McGuire? You stayed with Miranda Sanchez! Isabella Parigi? You will stay with Paolo Vailisari! David Gordon? You stayed with Beth (the girl more awkward school)! Ethan Craft? You stayed with Camille (Best friend of Claire)! Kate Sanders? Are you staying with Claire Miller!

- What? - Kate Question

- I do not work with this failed! - Claire says

- Ok, ok, you'll be with Kate Sanders Danny Klesse (now the most popular and cat with the girls) and you Claire, had been with Maria (another girl from school)!

- Okay, one after another and Cain!

- All fall normally, except by Kate, Denny does not pay attention and she ends up falling to the ground, while Gordo, Beth is much taller than him, and he holds it with very suffocating!

Then the teacher explains that the couple dancing body will have to rehearse the next day, the day of presentation of dance class, Gordo did not have to do anything, just posing the landscape since Beth had studied ballet, but when they call the next twofold:

- Denny Klesse missing today and Mary had to travel the prey, then we have to redo the dual Sanders / Miller!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are, another chapter, thanks for reading Boris, and everyone else! Enjoy!

- Ok, as there is nothing rehearsed, we improvise, release your emotions! - says professor

Then the two begin to fight:

- Oh, you think you are? A fox spoiled? Forget it, will never be chief cheerleader! - Kate says

- Oh, and if not I? Who is it? The failed! - Claire says

- Girls do not want to hear conversations, I want to see action! - says professor

Then the two begin to knock each other:

- Enough is too much action! - says the teacher trying to separate them

The night ...

- Tomorrow is the test results for cheerleader! - Lizzie says

- is, I hope Kate wins! - Isabella says

Then the two sleep the next day, even before the school opened, the team of Lizzie was already at the door of the school and class Claire, why do so the school opened kate wanted to be the first to know who would be head of leader cheerleader, Claire, and wanted the same. The school opened and then the two began to run up the bulletin board, Claire and Kate, both wanted to be the first to know if they had won in the end Kate comes first in the Wall and ...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I do not believe it! I am chief cheerleader, takes his spoiled fox! - Kate says

- It can not be true! - says Claire

She then see what had become a leader, but not their boss, the boss is Kate, so she goes in disagreement:

- And then? - Isabella arrives and asks

- I got, I am chief cheerleader! - Kate says

- Ah, too! - Lizzie says

Then everyone is happy, and Kate says:

- You had to see Claire's face when he saw that I was the boss! - Kate says

- She should have stuck with the guy on the floor! - Miranda says

- But the good thing is that in the end everything went well! - Lizzie says

- is ... - Isabella says

Then everything went right that day, Ferro Gaita were all happy, but still many adventures await them, this is just the beginning!

Well folks, this episode ends here, but next comes around! Not sin the next episode of the series, to be called "Lizzie McGuire Forever E2 The day of school picture!" Until then thank you!


End file.
